Such air vents are known from the prior art in different configurations. They generally serve to adjust in a desired manner the volume and the direction of an air flow supplied to a vehicle interior for air-conditioning. Document WO 2008 128820 A1 discloses for example an air vent including an air guiding device which substantially has the shape of a spherical segment and is mounted in the housing via several silicone surfaces. However, in case of a longer use and due to the resulting compression or wear of the sliding surfaces, a larger play of the air guiding device in the housing can occur. A further air vent is known from DE 20 2005 000 794 U1. Here, the air guiding device is fixed via two supports, the air guiding device being rotatably and pivotally mounted in the housing. If used for a longer time, a larger play of the air guiding device can also occur in this air vent due to the abrasion of the supports and wear. Furthermore, channels are formed by the supports through which air can flow past the air guiding device and reach the interior. The object of the invention is to provide an air vent which is permanently operative and the manufacture of which is at the same time cost-effective.